Elite Vanquisher
Stat Progression Build Times & Repair Information Effective Unit Levels vs Turret Invulnerability Shield For More Information On This Topic See : Invulnerability Shield *The Elite Vanquisher produces a Red Invulnerability Shield ( ). *The Elite Vanquisher deploys a Invulnerability Shield with the following characteristics ( Non-Customized ) : **Deployment is triggered when Elite Vanquisher's Health drops to 50% or below. **The Invulnerability Shield remain active for 12 Seconds. **Once deployed the Invulnerability Shield may not be reactivated until it has been reset. **The Invulnerability Shield is reset by repairing the Elite Vanquisher to Full ( 100% ) Health. *The Invulnerability Shield's active duration may be reduced by being struck by an Ion Weapon. **Each shot received from an Ion Weapon reduces the duration of the Invulnerability Shield by a undisclosed amount. *The Invulnerability Shield's characteristics may be altered and customized with the use of the Vanquisher Schematic. **External Capacitor - Adds up to 3.0 Seconds of Active Shield Time **Proton Shield - Deploys a Second Shield at 25% Health that lasts up to 4.0 Seconds. **Reactive Shield - Deals Splash Damage ( from Very Tiny - Giant ) and Shocks ( ) the enemy when it expires. Schematic Summary Related Special Ops History of Availability Update History *The Elite Vanquisher's DPS stats were updated to reflect actual damage in an Unannounced Update in Sep 2015. *The Elite Vanquisher received a Special Op in the Game Update of Jan 28, 2015 . *The Elite Vanquisher received the ability to be upgraded to Level 16 in the Game Update of Aug 06, 2014. *The Elite Vanquisher received the ability to be upgraded to Level 15 in the Game Update of May 01, 2014. *The Elite Vanquisher was introduced via the Event Shop during Operation: Floodgate 2 - ( Apr 24, 2014 ). *No Further Updates Additional Facts *The Elite Vanquisher is resistant to both the Blitz and Plasma Turrets. *The Elite Vanquisher with an active Invulnerability Shield ( ) is **Immune to the Corrosion ( ) Status Effect **Immune to the Shock ( ) Status Effects *The Elite Vanquisher will continue to be affected by any Status Effect applied to it prior to the deployment of the Shield. **The Invulnerability Shield has no affect on per-existing Status Effects ( Duration, Damage & Effect ). Trivia *''Pixel Sheet Code : 75.skin2.v2'' Firsts & Records *War Commander First : **''First Unit with a Invulnerability Shield'' - ( Tie ) - Vanquisher and Elite Vanquisher Quotes Related Pages External Links *Kixeye Forum ( 00/00/00 ) - Veteran Unit Levels Part 2! ( Official ) - Relative Information *Kixeye Forum ( 09/30/15 ) - VANQUISHER DPS INCREASED - DPS Dispalay Change Verified Gallery - Animated Elite Vanquisher in action.gif|Elite Vanquisher In Action Gallery EliteVanquisher-EventShopDescription-Floodgate2.png|Event Shop Description Operation: Floodgate 2 EliteVanquisher-UnlockeMessage.png|Unlock Message Vanquisher-Elite-IntroductionBox(Floodgate2)2.png|Introduction Box Operation: Floodgate 2 lvl 10 descr.png|Level 10 Message lvl15 e vanq.png|Level 15 Message EliteVanquisher-Tier2-PrizeDraw-Win.png|Shadow Ops Tier 2 Prize EliteVanquisher-Lv15-Stats-(WF-Lv10).png|Level 15 Stats with a Level 10 War Factory. Video Navigation Category:Invulnerability Shield Category:Land Vehicle Category:Anti-Ground Category:Special Op Unit Category:Shadow Op Prize Category:Special Event Prize Category:A to Z Category:Legacy Unit Category:Tank